Le temps d'une histoire
by Blackstaff14
Summary: "Ceci est une histoire d'amour et de haine. Ce fut la passion qui guida les protagoniste tout au long de ce récit : l'envie d'aimer et l'envie de détruire. Le destin s'est bien amusé avec eux et ils en ont payé le prix fort. Voici l'histoire d'êtres qui se sont à la fois aimés et détruits par passion." C'est ainsi que commence ce conteur, captant l'attention du pensionnaire.


Aloa tout le monde !

Je m'essaie à un nouveau fandom (pour une fic qui m'a été réclamée par deux psychopathes, à savoir ma sœur et mon zumeau de cœur). J'espère que ça vous plaira autant qu'à eux.

Disclaimer : Ceci est ma version de Roméo et Juliette, du Maitre William Shakespeare. Comme dit plus haut, j'espère que ça vous plaira :).

Attention : contenu homosexuel. Homophobes, sois aimable (autant que puisse l'être une personne qui ne possède pas assez de cœur pour accepter l'amour que se portent deux personnes) de m'épargner de ta présence et de tes commentaires insultants ! Merci d'avance :)

Sur ces bonnes paroles et après avoir bien clarifié les choses, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Bisous-chocolats

Black ;)

* * *

**Le temps d'une histoire :**

Un homme passa la porte de la maison de repos, un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement achetées chez le fleuriste et une boîte de chocolat à la main. Il avait un sourire doux aux lèvres, qui avait fait plus d'une fois craquer les infirmières. Le jeune homme offrit le bouquet à la troupe de jeunes femmes qui l'attendaient à la réception avec des sourires ravis.

\- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes encore plus ravissantes que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Vos sourires illuminent ce ciel bien gris.  
\- Et vous, vous êtes toujours aussi charmeur ! fit la chef de service en acceptant les fleurs.  
\- Compliment accepté !  
\- Elles sentent vraiment bon. Je suppose que vous restez jusqu'à ce soir ?  
\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas. J'ai apporté de quoi manger aujourd'hui donc cela ne sera pas le peine de m'apporter un repas. Où puis-je aller aujourd'hui ?  
\- Dans le jardin, près de la fontaine aux oiseaux. L'une de nous viendra vous apporter des boissons.  
\- Je vous en remercie. À tout à l'heure, Mesdemoiselles.

Un dernier sourire et un dernier hochement de tête aux infirmières, et le jeune homme sortit dans le jardin privé de la résidence. Il commençait à bien connaître l'endroit. Là, il devait tourner à droite à la fin du petit sentier dallé, puis il devait passer sous l'arche de rosiers. Là, il arriverait près d'un petit parterre où poussaient des pensées multicolores. Il devait le contourner et continuer le long de petit potager des pensionnaires. L'embarcadère était juste devant ses yeux à présent. Par contre, il avait un petit trou de mémoire : gauche ou droite ? Il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de la fontaine et vit une silhouette qui trempait ses pieds un peu plus loin. Il se dirigea vers un jeune homme et lui offrit un sourire doux quand il fut face à lui.

\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour, lui répondit le pensionnaire. Je peux vous aider ?  
\- Je cherche quelqu'un à qui raconter une histoire. Ça vous intéresse ?  
\- Ma foi, pourquoi pas... j'adore les histoires.

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté du pensionnaire, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures, et trempa ses pieds à son tour.

\- Elle est assez fraîche.  
\- On finit par s'y habituer à force. Alors, cette histoire ?  
\- Oui, voilà...

SsSsSsS

_Ceci est une histoire d'amour et de haine. Ce fut la passion qui guida les protagoniste tout au long de ce récit : l'envie d'aimer et l'envie de détruire. Le destin s'est bien amusé avec eux et ils en ont payé le prix fort. Voici l'histoire d'êtres qui se sont à la fois aimés et détruits par passion._

:::::::::

Roméo, Benvolio et Mercutio finissaient d'enfiler leurs déguisements pour la fête de ce soir. Une fête donnée en l'honneur de Juliette Capulet, pour fêter ses dix-huit ans. Et qui de mieux que deux Montaigu et un de leurs amis pour y foutre le bordel ? Donc les trois hommes s'étaient invités pour la soirée déguisée. Et il fallait avouer qu'ils étaient assez méconnaissables dans leurs tenues : en loup pour Mercutio, Roméo en diable et Benvolio était déguisé en fille (il n'avait pas eu le choix, il tenait à le préciser). C'est donc parfaitement anonymes qu'ils entrèrent dans la boîte de nuit. Ils se séparèrent dans la foule.

Benvolio s'était plus d'une fois fait siffler ou offrir un verre de gars qui le trouvaient particulièrement sexy dans sa petite robe moulante. Le jeune homme maugréait des insultes à leur encontre. Il commanda un verre de coca qu'un inconnu avec un sourire con lui paya. Il l'ignora superbement et chercha des yeux son meilleur ami et son cousin. Il repéra le premier qui draguait un petit chaperon rouge près du DJ et le second dansait avec une fille déguisée en ange. Il eut une envie pressante et se dirigea donc vers les toilettes... des hommes. L'inconnu au sourire débile prit cela pour une invitation et le suivit. Benvolio fut donc surpris de voir ce type le coincer contre un mur et qui tentait de l'embrasser.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu, ma belle... Tu vas voir, tu vas passer un bon moment.

" La belle " lui asséna un coup de genou dans les parties. L'autre tomba à genoux à terre, tenant ses bijoux de famille douloureusement. Benvolio sortit des toilettes des hommes pour entrer dans celle des filles. Là, on lui foutrait la paix. Il entra donc dans une cabine vide et se soulagea. Enfin ! Il espérait juste que le gros lourd lui foutrait la paix quand il sortirait. Il se lava les mains et voulut sortir des toilettes des filles mais un grand type assez musclé lui barra la route. Et ce type n'était autre que Tybalt Capulet. Ce dernier le poussa dans une des cabines et les enferma. Et avant que Ben ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Tybalt l'emprisonna dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le déguisé en fille rougit et ne sut pas quoi faire. Devait-il jouer le jeu jusqu'à ce que l'ennemi découvre la supercherie ou lui coller une baffe tout de suite et se faire éjecter de la fête devant tout le monde ?

Les mains du Capulet devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses, mais cela ne dérangeait pas tant que ça le plus jeune. Ça l'excitait même. Il avait même fini par passer ses bras autour du cou de l'autre et par approfondir le baiser. Si Mercutio et Roméo l'apprenaient... Non, il ne préférait pas se l'imaginer.

Sa tête tournait légèrement. Cela devait être la faute de Tybalt : il avait dû boire énormément d'alcool pour en arriver à ne pas le reconnaître (et puis, vu son haleine).

Le Capulet finit pas le lâcher et il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- On va chez moi ! lâcha Tybalt en le tirant par la main hors des toilettes.  
\- Je ne préfère pas, non ! Et puis, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, je suis un homme.  
\- J'ai beau avoir l'esprit un peu embrumé par l'alcool, je sais faire la différence entre une fille et un garçon, même déguisé. Et si tu as encore des doutes, je sais aussi qui tu es. Maintenant, tu viens avec moi sans protester et on pourra reprendre là où on s'était arrêté.  
\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?  
\- Ton corps ne ment pas, tu en as autant envie que moi.  
\- Tu es complètement bourré ! soupira Benvolio, concédant cependant l'autre fait.  
\- En effet. Si je ne l'étais pas, je crois que je ne t'aurais même pas...

Il semblait chercher les mots tout en emmenant le bouclé dans la rue, sur le chemin de son appartement. Mais il finit par laisser tomber. Benvolio se laissa guider jusqu'à un grand immeuble assez impressionnant et il suivit Tybalt à l'intérieur. Ce dernier ouvrit une porte du premier étage, le fit entrer et, une fois la porte fermée, il le plaqua contre le mur, emprisonnant des lèvres entre les siennes. Leurs vêtements tombèrent à terre très rapidement. Ils baisèrent toute la nuit (déjà fort bien avancée) à plusieurs endroits de l'appartement : la première fois fut contre cette porte d'entrée, ensuite ce fut contre le miroir du hall d'entrée, sur le plan de travail de la cuisine équipée, sur le bureau du salon, dans le canapé, sur le piano (ce qui ennuya beaucoup les voisins), sur la table de la petite salle à manger, sur le lavabo de la salle de bains, dans le dressing... Et enfin, ils firent l'amour dans le lit du Capulet, dans la chambre, tout aussi intensément que les heures précédentes. Ils finirent par tomber de fatigue au petit matin et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sans s'en rendre compte.

SsSsSsS

Le pensionnaire éclata de rire tout à coup, interrompant le récit du conteur.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Je trouve juste ça drôle et assez étrange qu'ils se sautent dessus comme ça, alors que si j'ai bien compris, ils sont censés se détester.  
\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que mes héros étaient sains d'esprit. Cela ne serait pas drôle sinon.  
\- J'avoue. Continuez, je vous prie. Cette histoire me plaît beaucoup pour le moment.

SsSsSsS

Le soleil de midi les trouva endormis dans le lit aux draps éparpillés du Capulet. Un rayon plus farceur que les autres vint chatouiller le visage de Benvolio qui, pour échapper à ce crime de lèse-majesté, se réfugia dans le cou de Tybalt. Ce dernier était déjà réveillé depuis quelques minutes et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face au spectacle que lui offrait son amant. Sa main était posée de manière possessive sur la hanche de l'autre.

Il s'apprêtait à le réveiller de plusieurs baisers dans le cou quand la porte de son appartement claqua et qu'une exclamation surprise retentit.

\- Non, mais c'est quoi ces vêtements qui traînent partout ?

C'était une voix féminine. Et heureusement, ce n'était pas la pire... Il sortit de son lit en ordonnant silencieusement à Benvolio (qui s'était réveillé en sursaut) de rester là sans faire de bruit et il enfila un caleçon. Il tomba nez à nez avec une Juliette au sourire moqueur. Il grogna un vague bonjour méfiant car ce sourire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Bonjour mon cher cousin, je ne te demande pas si tu as bien dormi cette nuit, car j'imagine qu'elle fut courte et mouvementée, ni si tu as bien avancé dans tes travaux, car j'imagine aussi que je t'ai surpris au saut du lit.  
\- Arrête de jouer à ça, Ju, et va droit au but !  
\- Ok, je vais faire court. La fille qui se trouve dans ton lit à cet instant n'est certainement pas ta fiancée. Tu sais, celle qui t'a attendu toute la nuit que tu reviennes des toilettes. Père est fou de rage à ce propos.  
\- Et après ? Je n'aime pas cette fille et je ne l'épouserai pas. Ton père n'est pas le mien, je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre.  
\- Il t'a quand même élevé à la mort de tes parents...  
\- Pour essayer de récupérer leur patrimoine financier ! C'est avec cet argent que je finance mes études et que je peux continuer leurs souhaits : les hôpitaux, les maisons de repos, les homes... C'est l'argent que mes parents ont gagné qui finance tout cela. Ton père essaie juste de s'enrichir. Il est peut-être un des chefs de la famille, mais il devrait savoir que je le suis également ! Alors quand je dis que je ne me marierai pas avec cette grognasse, c'est que je ne le ferai pas ! Et il a intérêt à bien se l'intégrer dans le crâne.

Juliette n'avait pas osé broncher, mais elle avait pâli tout au long de la tirade de Tybalt.

\- Et puis, ajouta le Capulet, ce n'est pas une fille dans ma chambre, c'était un garçon déguisé à l'occasion de ta fête.

La jeune fille le dévisagea avant de lui sourire tendrement.

\- Et visiblement, tu dois l'aimer beaucoup pour oser le ramener chez toi, le laisser dormir et surtout oser me l'avouer.

Tybalt ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais ne dit rien. Le sourire de la blonde vénitienne s'agrandit : ne disait-on pas « le silence est plus éloquent que les mots » ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? finit par demander Tybalt.  
\- J'ai moi-même rencontré quelqu'un lors de la soirée... Il m'a demandé en mariage – Tybalt manqua de s'étrangler – et j'ai dit oui.

Le Capulet faillit hurler contre la stupidité de sa cousine quand un bruit sourd (visiblement une chute) et une flopée de jurons se firent entendre. Inquiet, le blond rentra dans sa chambre et trouva Benvolio, les fesses à l'air (il en profita grandement d'ailleurs, de cette superbe vue), qui tentait de se relever.

\- Un peu d'aide ?

Le ton était moqueur et il avait un petit sourire en coin qui donna envie au bouclé d'étrangler son amant. Mais leur nuit d'ébats l'empêchait de se lever seul. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il hocha la tête. Tybalt enroula un drap autour du corps nu du Montaigu et le souleva comme une princesse pour l'emmener, sous quelques faibles protestations tout de même, dans la cuisine pour boire un café.

Juliette, témoin involontaire de la scène, fut stupéfaite de constater à quel point son cousin faisait preuve de beaucoup de délicatesse et de tendresse à l'égard de l'autre jeune homme... Jeune homme qui lui faisait bien penser à quelqu'un. Elle les suivit dans la cuisine où son cousin était aux petits soins avec le garçon dont il était amoureux (il avait des étoiles pleins les yeux quand il le regardait !).

Tybalt commença à préparer du café pour tous les trois, invitant sa cousine à rester.

\- Roméo, lâcha d'un ton neutre Benvolio.  
\- Pardon ? sursauta le Capulet, trop concentré par la préparation de son café.  
\- Je dois appeler mon crétin de cousin pour, je suppose, le féliciter de son idée crétine de vouloir épouser la fille du clan ennemi. Car je suppose que c'est Roméo (grand, longs cheveux noirs, yeux verts) qui vous a demandé en mariage aussi rapidement ? C'est bien son style après tout.

Juliette rougit, souriant naïvement, et hocha la tête de manière rêveuse.

\- Je vais le tuer ! hurla Tybalt en se dirigeant vers sa chambre afin de s'habiller et d'aller régler son compte à cet espèce de...  
\- Tybalt Capulet, pose tout de suite tes fesses sur cette chaise !

Et Juliette vit avec stupeur, et pour la première fois de sa vie, son cousin, qui n'avait jamais obéi aux ordres condescendants de son père, s'asseoir sur la dite chaise et regarder Benvolio d'un air perdu et surpris (elle pensa que lui non plus n'en croyait pas d'avoir obéi).

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à massacrer mon cousin sinon je te castre (et je dois bien avouer que ce serait un beau gâchis). OK, Roméo est un parfait crétin, mais il fait des efforts. Et puis, ils s'aiment, ce serait bien dommage de ne pas les soutenir et les aider à se marier, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus que ça emmerdera bien ton oncle !

Tybalt grogna quelques insultes à l'encontre de la terre entière mais ne s'opposa pas à son amant. Juliette jubilait : en plus d'avoir à présent un allié de taille à ses côtés, en la personne de Benvolio, voilà que ce dernier avait réussi à convaincre son cousin de se joindre à sa cause. Si ça s'est pas Noël avant l'heure !

Le bouclé quant à lui trouva son GSM sur la table, gracieusement apporté par son amant à sa demande, et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Ils avaient une cérémonie à organiser.

SsSsSsS

Le pensionnaire éclata de nouveau de rire.

\- Cette histoire est totalement surréaliste, mais elle est tellement drôle !  
\- Vous la trouvez surréaliste ? demanda le conteur, un sourire dessiné sur son visage.  
\- Complètement. Après tout, qui demanderait une fille fraîchement rencontrée lors d'une soirée de l'épouser ? Comme qui tomberait amoureux d'un ennemi avec qui il aurait passé juste une nuit ?  
\- Un crétin romantique et une brute au cœur d'artichaut, peut-être... Même moi, je cherche toujours. Enfin bon, ils étaient sincères, et c'est ça le plus important.

Le pensionnaire hocha la tête, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

\- Et la suite ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Ah... La suite...

Le conteur perdit son sourire, son regard s'assombrit et son air devint plus mélancolique.

\- La suite de mon récit est bien plus triste. Je ne crois pas que vous aimeriez bien...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous en prie, continuez !  
\- Oui, je continue...

SsSsSsS

Benvolio avait tout d'abord appelé Mercutio pour lui ordonner de "ramener ses fesses à l'adresse qu'il allait lui dicter", de passer chez lui lui rapporter des vêtements, et d'aller chercher cette "patate" de Roméo. Et fissa ! Le grand châtain foncé aux yeux gris eut à peine le temps de protester que le petit bouclé raccrocha (il n'avait pas que ça à faire après tout !). Puis, il appela son cousin. Il lui hurla tous les synonymes de crétin qu'il connaissait, et dans des langues différentes également, avant de lui dire de se préparer parce que Mercutio allait venir le chercher. Pas le temps de protester non plus pour Roméo : Benvolio lui raccrocha au nez.

Juliette et Tybalt se marraient de leur côté en voyant le bouclé de se démener comme la boule de nerf qu'il était.

\- C'est pas bientôt fini vos rires de baleine, oui ? Grogna Ben.

Tybalt se contenta de déposer des baisers papillons dans son cou, pour tenter de le calmer.

:::::::::

Ce fut dix minutes plus tard que Tybalt alla ouvrir la porte aux deux jeunes hommes appelés plus tôt. Mercutio et Roméo furent d'ailleurs assez surpris de se retrouver face au Capulet, mais la voix de Benvolio leur ordonna de ne pas rester planté devant la porte d'entrée comme des lapins face aux phares d'une voiture. Donc ils entrèrent.

Le bouclé arriva vers eux, toujours habillé de son drap, et leur arracha les vêtements apportés des mains. Il déposa un baiser sur le menton de Tybalt avant d'aller s'habiller dans la chambre. Les deux nouveaux arrivants restèrent pétrifiés face au geste de leur ami/cousin. Ils venaient de cauchemarder ou leur Ben venait d'apparaître de la cuisine, nu sous un drap, pour au final à peine les saluer et surtout pour embrasser leur ennemi public n°1 sous leurs yeux ? Ils étaient tombés dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ? Ils suivirent Tybalt dans la cuisine de ce dernier, car il s'agissait bien de son appartement, et s'installèrent face à deux tasses de café fumantes, servies par Juliette Capulet. En la voyant, avec son sourire éclatant, Roméo redevint le crétin amoureux et commença à roucouler.

Mercutio recouvrit un peu plus tard ses esprits quand Benvolio revint parmi eux, habillé d'un jeans noir et d'un T-shirt bleu. Il prit place sur les genoux de son amant, qui d'ailleurs referma ses bras de manière possessive autour de la taille du bouclé.

\- Bon, je vous explique la situation, commença-t-il, Roméo, ici présent, aime Juliette et l'a demandé en mariage. Pour cela, tu mérites que je t'appelle " patate ", et tu n'as pas le choix donc : _silencio ! _ajouta-t-il en voyant son cousin ouvrir la bouche. Juliette, seule représentante de la gente féminine en ce lieu, et juste pour cela je t'épargne de mes surnoms peu flatteurs, et pourtant tu en mérites amplement, a accepté. Il faudrait quand même penser à réfléchir de temps en temps, les p'tits gars : déjà, on ne demande pas quelqu'un en mariage et on n'accepte pas la demande trente minutes après s'être rencontrés ! Mais bon, l'amour c'est l'amour, et il paraît que ça rend con – il embrassa Tybalt pour faire taire la moindre protestation qu'il sentait poindre. Et puis, je vous signale qu'un mariage ça ne s'organise pas comme ça !  
\- Parce que tu avais l'intention de faire ça aujourd'hui peut-être ?  
\- On ne m'interrompt pas, Tybalt Capulet, si pas je te castre à la petite cuillère !

Le grand blond ferma la bouche, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, et embrassa le cou de Benvolio, sous les regards étonnés des trois autres.

\- Je continue donc... Oui, je comptais vous marier aujourd'hui pour empêcher un emmerdeur (du genre Capulet Senior ou Montaigu père) de venir interrompre ou empêcher votre union. Il n'y aurait que nous cinq et le prêtre. À propos de ce dernier, j'ai pensé au Frère Laurent il est discret, rapide et accepte de faire la cérémonie ce soir si je le préviens maintenant. Donc, comme vous le voyez, j'ai mon GSM en main. Deux solutions, une réponse. Ce soir ou peut-être jamais. Votre réponse ?

::::::::

Le mariage improvisé allait être célèbre cinq minutes plus tard dans une petite chapelle un peu en dehors de la ville. Tybalt avait accompagné Juliette en fin d'après-midi au centre-commercial afin de trouver une jolie robe blanche à défaut d'une robe de mariée. Ils avaient trouvé des chemises en promotion pour le futur marié, les témoins et leur porteur d'alliances auto-proclamé (Mercutio, évidement), ainsi que des cravates au cas où il faudrait une une tenue plus formelle.

Mercutio et Roméo se chargeaient d'aller récupérer les alliances que Tybalt avait réservé chez un petit bijoutier de la ville. Il les avaient eues une heure après leur entrée dans le magasin, ainsi qu'une autre commande spéciale de Tybalt qu'ils étaient chargés de lui rapporter.

Pendant ce temps, Benvolio avait aidé le frère Laurent à préparer la cérémonie et les papiers (même s'il s'était senti plus exploité qu'autre chose) de mariage. Tout était fin prêt !

Juliette était très belle dans sa petite robe blanche d'été et avec sa couronne de fleurs artificielles (trouvée dans un magasins d'accessoire) auquel Mercutio avait épinglé un rideau blanc pour essayer de faire un... une... une traîne ou un voile (il savait pas trop) qui lui arrivait en bas du dos. Les garçons étaient en chemises de couleur différentes : grise avec une cravate vert pastel pour Benvolio et Tybalt, blanche avec une cravate noire pour Roméo et bordeaux avec une cravate crème pour Mercutio. Ils étaient tous en jeans noirs et en converses de la même couleur que leur cravate.

Le frère Laurent fit face au couple et leur sourit, aussi ému qu'eux.

\- Eh bien, mes chers enfants, je suis heureux de célébrer l'union de deux êtres qui s'aiment... ainsi que celle de deux autres personnes qui n'osent pas s'avancer face à moi.  
\- Hein ? Fut la seule parole de Benvolio quand le prêtre lui fit signe de s'avancer.

Tybalt lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à l'autel, sous le regard emplie d'incompréhension du plus petit.

\- Épouse-moi ! Sourit le Capulet.

Cela sonnait presque comme un ordre, mais le ton était tellement doux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en lui souriant à son tour et de hurler son "oui", pour être sûr que les personnes présentes l'entendent.

Ce fut donc deux mariages que le frère Laurent célébra. Les quatre mariés écoutaient d'une oreille distraite le religieux citer son discours. Ils s'échangèrent des vœux simples et leurs alliances avec joie, et ils s'embrassèrent avec passion une fois le moment venu. Ils remplirent leur contrat de mariage (celui de Tybalt et Benvolio avait été préparé dans la surprise par le frère Laurent) et ils furent officiellement mariés.

\- Voilà, fit Tybalt en serrant Benvolio contre lui, tout ce qui est à moi est maintenant à toi.  
\- On aurait pu attendre un peu...  
\- Non. Avec mon oncle, un accident est vite arrivé et je préfère que tout revienne à la personne que j'aime plutôt qu'à lui.  
\- Merci. Ça me touche beaucoup... Je suis un peu moins rapide que mon cousin, mais je suis content d'être à toi aussi.

Le blond reprit possession de ses lèvres pour simple réponse avant que Mercutio ne décide de venir les charrier sur leur lune de miel prochaine comme il le faisait déjà avec Roméo et Juliette.

::::::::

Le Frère Laurent les salua quand la voiture de Tybalt démarra, cinq sacs de voyage dans le coffre, direction Venise. Destination parfaite pour leur lune de miel, à la fois pas trop loin et hors de la ville, et surtout reposante. Ils avaient également décidé d'emmener Mercutio avec eux, parce que sans lui, ce n'était pas pareil.

Le drame arriva sur la route. Alors qu'ils roulaient tranquillement, une voiture noire les força à quitter la route brutalement et la voiture tomba et fit plusieurs tonneaux dans les champs.

Juliette et Roméo sortirent de l'épave de métal rapidement. Tybalt était évanoui, sa tempe saignant légèrement, Benvolio reprenait ses esprits et, en remarquant l'état de son amant, appela une ambulance, précisant bien qui il était et qui était blessé : cela forcerait les secours à se grouiller. Quand il raccrocha, son regard se à l'arrière... et tomba sur le regard vitreux de Mercutio. Non...

\- Mercutio ?

Sa voix était cassée. Il était bouleversé.

\- Mercutio.

Il répétait son nom comme une mélodie funèbre : car ce n'était pas un cauchemar, son meilleur ami était bien mort.

Tybalt revint à lui. Voyant son mari pleurer, il se tourna dans la direction de cette tristesse et vit le corps sans vie du fanfaron de la bande. Son cœur se serra également, mais il devait rester plus stoïque pour aider Ben. Il retira leurs ceintures et força son amant à sortir de la voiture.

Un coup de feu retentit, suivi par un cri horrifié de sa cousine. Il sortit aussi vite que son mal de tête le lui permettait et vit son oncle tenir en joue Juliette, agenouillée près du corps de Roméo. Capulet père venait d'assassiner Roméo Montaigu sans l'ombre d'un remord et il avait tué Mercutio en provoquant un accident, Tybalt vit son oncle tirer une balle dans la tête de sa fille qui s'écroula au côté se l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le chef du clan se tourna alors dans leur direction et se dirigea vers eux. Tybalt ordonna à Benvolio de se mettre à l'abri. Mais les jambes de ce dernier refusait d'obéir. Alors le Capulet se mit entre son mari et son oncle. Contrairement aux méchants dans les séries, le cinquantenaire ne parlait pas : pas de plan machiavélique exposé, pas de gain de temps pour l'arrivée propice des secours. Cependant l'aîné ne tira pas. Il baissa même son arme... pour frapper son neveu violemment avec le canon. Benvolio crut entendre le crâne de son homme craquer sous l'impact. Tybalt tomba dans les bras du bouclé qui peinait à le porter. Le plus vieux pointa son arme contre le front du Montaigu, qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Plus jamais un Montaigu ne se mariera à un Capulet. Ce n'est pas toi qui hériteras de notre fortune, petit idiot.

Et un bruit de détonation retentit dans la campagne.

SsSsSsS

Le pensionnaire avait les larmes aux yeux. En effet, il n'aimait pas cette suite. C'était horrible. Pourtant, cela avait bien commencé... Il serra les poings se surprenant à vouloir avoir Capulet père en face de lui pour le tuer de ses propres mains.

\- Cela se termine-t-il de cette manière ?  
\- Non, pas tout à fait.  
\- Tant mieux. J'ai juste une question...  
\- Oui ?  
\- Comment ce salaud a-t-il appris que sa fille et son neveu s'étaient mariés et où ils partaient ?  
\- On a appris plus tard que le père de Juliette faisait suivre constamment son neveu et sa fille. Et ces espions lui ont raconté en live la situation. Alors, pour se venger, il a décidé d'éliminer les quatre concernés.  
\- Et Mercutio.  
\- Non, il ne fut qu'une victime collatérale. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il serait avec eux.  
\- Pauvre garçon... Donc, la fin ?  
\- C'est simple. Le tir ne venait pas du pistolet du Capulet, mais d'un flic qui venait d'arriver avec l'ambulance. Il a tiré dans la jambe du vieux, sauvant la vie de Benvolio à cette occasion. Tybalt n'était pas mort non plus, mais il était gravement blessé. Les secours ont dû les emmener tous les deux à l'hôpital car Ben ne voulait pas lâcher son mari. Les trois autres ont été emmené à la morgue afin d'être identifiés par leur famille.  
« Le procès du père Capulet eu lieu quelques jours plus tard. Ce fut un grand événement médiatique car Capulet et Montaigu étaient des familles très importantes chez nous, et en plus Mercutio était le neveu d'un haut-magistrat du pays. Benvolio fut le témoin principal en tant qu'ami, cousin et mari des victimes. Capulet fut condamné pour double homicides volontaires, homicide involontaire pour Mercutio et pour double tentative de meurtres. Quarante ans sans sursis, et une amende de cent mille euro à payer aux familles des victimes.  
\- Donc, Tybalt s'en est sorti ! constata le pensionnaire en soupirant de soulagement.  
\- Si on veut. Les médecins sont parvenus à le sauver, mais le coup sur la tête avait été trop violent : Tybalt n'a plus jamais su se souvenir de Ben, ni de Roméo et Juliette, ni de Mercutio. Il ne connaissait plus rien de l'histoire des deux familles et a été déclaré comme impotent. Il fut placé en maison de repos suite à cela.  
\- Et Benvolio alors ?  
\- Il a dû se remettre rapidement du choc car Tybalt l'avait déclaré comme propriétaire de ses biens. De tous ses biens : le patrimoine de la famille de son mari lui appartenait et c'était donc à lui de tout gérer.  
« L'état de Tybalt l'a anéanti, mais il s'est relevé pour lui. Alors il a pris la décision de consacrer le reste de son existence à gérer les affaires du Capulet, de financer les homes, les maisons de repos et tout le reste comme Tybalt avant lui, et surtout chaque jour il allait à la maison de repos où son mari était pour lui raconter leur histoire, dans l'espoir qu'un jour il se souvienne de tout.  
\- Ce n'est pas le cas ?  
\- Non, car chaque jour, après le départ de Benvolio, Tybalt oublie tout. C'est leur malédiction. Mercutio, Roméo et Juliette ont été enterrés ensemble, les deux amoureux dans la même tombe car personne n'a jamais su séparer leur corps. Même la mort n'a pas pu les séparer...  
« Aujourd'hui, tout le monde se souvient encore de leur histoire, cette histoire d'amour et de haine, de passion et d'envie qui ont détruit des jeunes gens innocents.

Le silence prit ses droits quelques instants, laissant les grenouilles du point d'eau entamer un petit concert. Le conteur et le pensionnaire se levèrent et marchèrent vers la résidence.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire. Quelques mois après ce drame, quelqu'un a toqué à la porte de Benvolio. Il s'agissait d'une assistante sociale avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle a demandé à s'adresser à Benvolio Montaigu afin de lui confier l'enfant. Il s'agissait du fils d'une demi-sœur de Tybalt qui était morte en couche. Comme il était devenu son parent le plus proche en épousant Tybalt, elle lui a demandé d'être son tuteur, précisant que si pas, c'était l'orphelinat.  
\- Il a accepté ?  
\- Bien sûr. Il a même fait toutes les démarches pour adopter le bébé. Il s'appelle d'ailleurs Angelo.  
\- Comme quoi, la pluie laisse la place au beau temps, même dans les heures sombres.  
\- En effet. Eh bien, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer.  
\- Moi de même. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.  
\- Je reviens demain. Je vous raconterai un autre histoire.  
\- Ce serait avec joie que je vous écouterai encore. À demain alors.  
\- Oui, à demain.

Le conteur sortit du home, la nuit commençant déjà à tomber. L'homme se tourna de nouveau vers le bâtiment, les lampes éclairant ses larmes. Demain, le pensionnaire aurait encore oublié, et il lui raconterai le même histoire, la leur. Benvolio essuya le liquide lacrymale pour se diriger vers son appartement où l'attendait son fils adoptif.

Comme l'avait dit Tybalt , sa malédiction était quand même adoucie d'un rayon de soleil, cette même lumière qui lui donnait la force de continuer à vivre sans son homme. Et ce depuis dix ans.

* * *

Voili-voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

...Quoi, c'est triste ? Non mais sérieusement, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Il faut quand même un minimum de logique (quoiqu'on parle de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare, là...). Enfin bon, ça m'aurait fait plaisir de faire une happy end, mais faut pas exagérer non plus. Il faut un minimum de cohérence, même si ça m'attriste aussi.

Enfin, j'espère que ça vous aura plus de lire cette fic.

Bisous-chocolats quand même.

Black ;)

...Ah oui, et de joyeuses fêtes aussi !


End file.
